<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fever Coming by bold_seer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180009">Fever Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer'>bold_seer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange was affected, coming apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Mordo/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fever Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts">days4daisy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nepal, some odd plants.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strange was affected, coming apart: cheeks pink, unbuttoned shirt fluttering, trousers low on his hips. “Mordo,” he complained, oblivious.</p><p>Mordo dragged him away, before he stripped for all of Kamar-Taj.</p><p>Strange was naked, legs open. Mordo between them, spreading his thighs even wider, tongue intruding on the hottest part of him.</p><p>Strange kept rocking forward into the bed, then back towards Mordo’s mouth. Face hidden, sound muffled, but there.</p><p>Strange lay wanting. And Mordo pushed in, settled into that snug discomfort.</p><p>Strange whimpered. Mordo held him still, forced the rhythm, wearing him slowly down. He needed it –</p><p><i>They</i> needed it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>